boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Torrio
John "Johnny" Torrio (played by Greg Antonacci) is an ambitious Chicago mafia boss. Biography Season 1 Torrio works with Chicago mafioso Big Jim Colosimo. Colosimo is reluctant to become involved in bootlegging and prefers to concentrate on his traditional business in gambling and prostitution. Torrio arranges for Atlantic City treasurer Nucky Thompson and New York organized crime figure Arnold Rothstein to meet shortly after the Volstead Act is passed in order to discuss bootlegging. The meeting takes place in Atlantic City with Torrio present to mediate. Nucky agrees to supply Rothstein with alcohol. After the Atlantic City meeting Torrio arranges for Colosimo to be killed, using New York gangster Frankie Yale as a hit-man. Torrio's driver Al Capone works with Thompson's driver Jimmy Darmody to hijack the first shipment of alcohol intended for New York and delivers it instead to Torrio. ("Boardwalk Empire") Torrio attends Colosimo's funeral and denies any involvement in his death when questioned by reporters. Torrio controls the Four Deuces whore house in Chicago. He installs Capone in the business as a bouncer and bartender. Capone beats up a persistent reporter at the Four Deuces. In New York, Rothstein finds out that Torrio ordered Colosimo killed by interrogating Yale. However, Rothstein blames Nucky for the hijacking. ("The Ivory Tower") When he is identified as a perpetrator in the hijacking Darmody leaves Atlantic City for Chicago and begins to work for Torrio. ("Broadway Limited") Capone and Darmody become embroiled in a dispute over control of Greek Town with Irish-American gangster Charlie Sheridan. Capone meets with Greek speakeasy owner George Anastos who buys liquor from Sheridan. When Anastos is reluctant to switch suppliers Capone beats Anastos and tells him to send Sheridan to the Four Deuces if he has a problem. ("Anastasia") Back at the Four Deuces, Torrio admonishes Capone for causing problems. He says that he is happy for Capone to branch out as long as it is profitable for him. Capone promises to resolve the issue and plans to negotiate with Sheridan when he arrives. Torrio leaves, complaining about a planter’s wart on his foot. Capone is agressive in the negotiation and demands a 50% share of Sheridan's businesses in Greek Town. Sheridan is initially incredulous but then claims to agree to the deal. However, Sheridan sends his men to attack Pearl, a whore at the Four Deuces and Jimmy's lover. ("Anastasia") Torrio goes to Pearl's bedroom and asks how she is feeling. Torrio takes Jimmy into the corridor and says that Pearl is ruined as a prostitute because of her severe facial injury and needs to leave. Jimmy offers to cover her earnings so she can stay and Torrio wonders if he can afford $100 a day. Jimmy is shocked that Pearl was that profitable and shakes his head. Torrio says she can stay until Friday and walks away. ("Nights in Ballygran") Torrio goes to the bar to talk to Jimmy and Capone. He is eating a soft boiled egg and complaining about a cracked molar. Jimmy asks if he has seen a dentist and Capone says that it is easier to remove a bad tooth yourself. Torrio does not comment and then says that he has arranged a sit-down with Sheridan to arrange to withdraw from Greek Town. Jimmy is shocked and glances at Capone, who asks why. Torrio says that Capone had a chance to develop business in the area but that he has caused too much aggravation by provoking Sheridan into a feud over the territory. Capone calls his errors in negotiating with Sheridan an oversight. Torrio asks if Capone wants to get them into a war and wonders why he brought Capone to Chicago from Brooklyn. He reminds Capone that he is supposed to be a driver and doorman. He wonders about Jimmy’s intelligence and then sends Capone to clean his car. ("Family Limitation") With Capone gone Torrio complains further about Sheridan’s attack on the brothel and blames it on Capone. Jimmy diplomatically says that abandoning the territory could be a mistake because it will appear weak. He reminds Torrio that they are now supplying Anastos’ bar. Jimmy says they should talk to Sheridan and reach an understanding. Torrio wonders what Jimmy means and Jimmy raises his eyebrows. ("Family Limitation") Sheridan flirts with the blonde coat check girl at a hotel, surrounded by three bodyguards. Torrio, Capone and Jimmy enter. Sheridan’s men stop them while Sheridan tells them about his success and being able to own the hotel which used to bar pets and Irishman in his childhood. Torrio sarcastically calls him an inspiration and Sheridan instructs his men to search them. Torrio complains that Sheridan is not showing more trust given that Sheridan attacked Torrio’s business. Once given the all clear Torrio’s group hand their overcoats and hats to the coat checker. Sheridan tells them to tip her well because of her beauty. Jimmy pauses when he hands over his things and then thanks her, she tells him anytime. Capone asks to search Sheridan and his men and Sheridan refuses, saying that they are all carrying weapons and will not proceed without them. Capone is unhappy with the situation but Torrio agrees to continue. Jimmy tells Capone to relax. ("Family Limitation") Sheridan apologises for the attack but says that he will not be threatened. Torrio characterises their actions as expansion not threats. Jimmy tells Sheridan that Pearl was only eighteen. Sheridan counters that Capone broke the jaw of George Anastos. Torrio asks if they can agree to call it all a misunderstanding. Sheridan accepts and apologises to Jimmy. Jimy looks around at Sheridan’s men and asks why Liam is not there to apologise. Sheridan says that Liam acted on his orders and that he takes responsibility for Liam’s actions. Torrio says that it is over and asks to move on. Sheridan opens with an offer of a three block territory in Greek Town. Jimmy shifts in his chair, crosses his legs and exposes his trench knife in its holster. One of Sheridan’s men notices and shouts, they all draw their weapons. Sheridan’s second retrieves the knife and Sheridan chastises his other men for their inattention in the search. Jimmy apologises and claims he forgot that the knife was there. Sheridan holds the knife to Jimmy’s throat and threatens to give him a reminder. Sheridan notices a metal stud on the base of the handle. Jimmy elucidates that it is called a skull crusher and can be used to crack walnuts. Sheridan says that he will try it out and pockets the knife. He puts his guns away and returns to discussing business. ("Family Limitation") The meeting over, Torrio says he needs to use the bathroom. Capone says that they will bring the car around. Sheridan tips the coat checker and notes that the blonde has been replaced. The new girl says that the blonde is on a coffee break and then hands Capone and Jimmy their coats, revealing her face; it is Kitty from the Four Deuces. She nods to Jimmy and he thanks her. She ducks behind the counter as he turns and shoots two of Sheridan’s men. Sheridan’s second moves to draw a pistol and Capone pulls a shotgun from under his coat and kills him. Jimmy shoots Sheridan and the abdomen and Torrio emerges, telling them to wrap it up. Sheridan feebly grabs Torrio’s coat on his way past but Torrio shakes him off. Jimmy tells the other’s to go and then grabs Sheridan and puts his pistol under his chin. He tells Sheridan that Greek Town belongs to them now and then fires. He retrieves his knife from the corpse and then gets into the car. Capone cackles as he runs out of the hotel. ("Family Limitation") Scozione is back on the door at the four deuces after being shot in the shoulder, behind him some of the prostitutes are singing a song. He tells two customers that the bar is closed for a private party. Inside Torrio is singing Jimmy’s praises. Jimmy says that the Irish would have come for revenge if they had not killed them. Torrio is pleased that Jimmy is going to stay in Chicago and says he needs more men like Jimmy, complimenting his courage and comparing him to the character Rugierro from the opera “La Liberazione de Rugierro”. Capone makes a toast to Jimmy but then tells the story of frightening Jimmy by shooting his pillow. He goes on to say that Jimmy was famous for scrubbing latrines in the war. Jimmy counters by asking how Capone got his scars and jokes about the Lost Batallion that Capone was part of. The two share a hate filled stare as their audience laughs. Capone later apologizes to Jimmy in private, blaming heavy drinking. ("Family Limitation") Torrio plays host to Thompson when he visits Chicago to attend the Republican National Convention. He introduces Thompson to Judge Graves who gives Thompson inside information of Warren Harding. Torrio profits from his expansion into bootlegging and is impressed with the collections made by his subordinate Jake Guzik. Torrio clashes with Capone over his practical jokes and lack of professionalism. He is later impressed when Capone pledges to be mature in his approach to the business. Torrio is again called upon to arrange a meeting between Thompson and Rothstein to negotiate an end to their dispute over bootlegging. Rothstein needs Thompson's political connections to escape prosecution for rigging the world series. Season 2 Torrio comes into the bar and finds Al Capone on the phone. He wonders who Capone was talking to. Capone admits that it was Jimmy Darmody but sidesteps questions about the reason for the call. Torrio tells Capone that he is meeting with his bootlegging connection George Remus regarding his next shipment. He jokes that Romulus could not make it. Capone does not understand and assumes that Torrio means that Remus has a partner. Torrio pauses and then offers Capone some advice – whatever he is up to in Atlantic City keep Torrio out of it. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") After surviving an assassination attempt Nucky Thompson invites Torrio and Arnold Rothstein to a meeting at the Atlantic City Armoury. Nucky thanks them for coming and apologises for the setting. Rothstein understands the need for privacy and Torrio asks how they can help. Nucky confuses Torrio by asking him to get his subordinates in line. Nucky explains that his attacker, Vito Scalercio, is connected to Capone. Torrio reveals Capone’s frequent phone conversations with Jimmy and Rothstein confesses that Jimmy visited him in New York. Nucky complains that he has not been told earlier. Rothstein admits that it was the day after Nucky’s arrest and reassures Nucky that he turned down Jimmy’s offer to supply alcohol. Nucky asks if Rothstein will vouch for Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky and Rothstein defers. Rothstein tells Nucky about one of Waxey Gordon’s men being killed on the way to make a delivery in what Luciano called an attempted hijacking. Nucky tells his associates that “the pups have grown fangs.” Nucky asks for advice and rejects Torrio’s suggestion that he kill Jimmy because he is under federal surveillance. Rothstein turns away as the others talk, deep in thought. Torrio suggests retirement and Nucky admits that all of his capital is tied up in land. Rothstein suggests inaction; the others are disbelieving. Rothstein explains that in his experience as a gambler when no move is available the best action is to wait until an opportunity arises and to then bet heavily. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Relationships *Nucky Thompson: Business associate, main connection to politics *Al Capone: Protege and employee *Jimmy Darmody: Ex-employee *Regina: Employee *Pearl: Employee (deceased) *Odette: Employee Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Chicago Category:Historical figures Category:Gangsters